In the field of electronics, it is often desirable to construct a working model of an electric circuit, a circuit being multiple electric components interconnected in one (or more) closed signal routes to perform a desired electrical or electronic function. A working model of an electric circuit may serve a number of purposes, such as, for example, a preliminary pattern serving as the plan from which a circuit not yet constructed will be produced, or a tentative description of a theoretical circuit that accounts for all of the known properties of the circuit.
Existing circuit modeling systems (such as those associated with, for example, breadboards, wire-wrap boards, etc.) typically involve mounting multiple electrical components and/or prepackaged electrical circuits (themselves consisting of multiple electrical components) to a single shared surface (e.g. board) using a single interconnection that is both electrical (i.e. electrically conductive) and mechanical.
Among the problems associated with interconnecting packaged electrical components and circuits to a single shared surface is the fact that the resulting surface (e.g. board) is preformed (i.e., its size and shape are predefined) and difficult to alter. As such, these circuits do not readily lend themselves to component-by-component reconfiguration, which is often required when designing and/or experimenting with circuits for particular purposes.